


Escape

by HybridUnity



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, No idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridUnity/pseuds/HybridUnity
Summary: Max sees a chance to finally escape this camp when he tags along with the three foreign exchange campers when they escape





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so if you want, put some creative criticism in the comments so I can hopefully get better at writing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy but I doubt it

Max sighed, the sound making his temporary tent mates stop for a second before continuing on with their whispered conversation.

He didn't know why they were whispering anyway, the cramped conditions of the tent allowing him to hear their conversation easily. They were planning on making a run for it tonight, escaping in the dark and setting up a new life somewhere else since they couldn't go back to their home countries.

From what Max could gather, Hwan would be sent to a labour camp if he returned to his country and Vera would be sent to the Gulag both never to return. When they had asked Dang why he was running as well, he had muttered something about experiments and redirected the conversation.

"I'm coming with you guys, you know" Max said, the silence after that remark lasting for a while longer than the others. He had been building himself up to saying that for the last thirty minutes, the pros and cons of doing so bouncing through his head as he thought.

In the end, he was just sick of this fucking camp. Sure he had Nicki and Neil plus David and Gwen had warmed to him a bit but he hated the rest of the campers and he wasn't going to see those four after this summer anyway, then it would be back to the cold, empty house that he was stuck in for the rest of the year, he just couldn't do it anymore.

"Why would we let you do that?"Dang said looking at Max from the bed across the tent, Vera slowly reaching for her knife and Hwan sitting there tensely."I've been trying to escape this shithole of a camp for a month or so now and you's are my best chance out of this place."

"You misunderstand puny American, he means why would we allow you go come with us?"Vera said, the knife having slipped into her hands during her question.

Max glanced at the knife for a second before answering almost hesitantly"W-well you three are going to stand out where ever you go, you're three foreign children wandering around on your own but with me around you'll have someone who can bail you out"Max said pausing before continuing"Also I'm Indian, not American."

The three spies looked at each other for a second before grabbing Max and pushing him outside the tent, retreating back in with an order to wait there for them to make a decision.

Max looked around the other tents, hoping no one would come out while he was stood around. He waited a couple of minutes before he was pulled roughly back into the tent and pushed onto the bed, the three standing over him.

"We have voted on this and with a two to one vote, you are coming with us" Dang said smiling happily, Vera watching him coldly and Hwan staring at Max in anger."We are leaving in minute, pack your things so we may go" Vera said before they turned back to pull their own bags out from under the beds.

Max quickly grabbed his switchblade, his knitting needles and wool which were from the only activity he was good at, a few spare hoodies and a flashlight before stuffing them in the bag along with some snacks and zipping it up.

He turned around to see the three spies waiting for him at the entrance, he slipped through the flap quietly and like that, Max disappeared from Camp Campbell.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David woke up the same way he always did, leaping up at 9 on the dot, ready for a new day. He headed to the mess hall, ready to show the new campers the fun of camp. Who cared if they were actually spies sent to kill his father figure, he was going to show them fun.

He arrived at the mess hall to find everyone there expect for the foreigners and Max. He regretted having to put them with Max but he had the biggest tent so he had to bunk with them for the moment.

After ten minutes of them not showing up, David started to get worried and when it hit twenty minutes he started to head to the tent, most of the camp on his heels.

He pulled back the flap to Max's tent to show nothing, just a pair of beds, everything else gone. David let out a shocked gasp as the test of the campers pushed past him into the tent, also letting out little gasps when no one was there.

David had managed to calm down slightly when Nikki exclaimed"The spy's must of took Max" the rest of the camp quickly agreeing with her, no other option seeming viable. David just hoped Max was okay.


End file.
